The Raid
Walkthrough Find Wujeeta in the Riften docks, the fishery, or in Haelga's Bunkhouse. In order to help her, give her any potion of health. During the conversation with her, discuss further the Skooma trade. The option of bringing it to the attention of the Jarl of Riften, Laila Law-Giver will appear. Go speak with Laila or Maven (depending on how you played the civil war if at all, if not Lalia will still be jarl and if you complete the Stormcloaks campaign, she will stil be jarl, unless you side with the Imperial Legion). Laila or Maven reveals that she is already well aware of the skooma dealers in the Riften warehouse and after explaining that she offers the task of suppressing the skooma operation. This is taking place at the docks. She explains they have been long trying to track down the elusive skooma traders. Approach and enter the warehouse. Inside, eliminate Sarthis and his thugs. Head down to the basement and locate the satchel. Read the shipment papers inside and head back to Laila. Finish the quest by giving the shipment papers to Laila. The next quest will be to clear out Cragslane Cavern, to disrupt the skooma operations this part can be done quite easily as most of the enemies have no armour and only carry a dagger, some enemies are wolves and some other enemies have armour (one or two). Trivia *Upon completing this quest, if the quest Becoming Thane is in the journal and is advanced enough of the way through the quest it may complete if enough other helpful quests have been done for citizens of the Rift. *Depending on actions in the civil war or the peace negotiations at High Hrothgar, Maven Black-Briar may be the Jarl of Riften. *Upon completing this quest, if the quest Becoming Thane isn't in the journal enter player.setstage FreeformRiftenThane 10 ''into the console to start the quest to become thane. Bugs *If the meeting spot was recently cleared out at the warehouse before the quest was given, then Sarthis' bag in the locked room where the written shipment manifest is located might be missing. This is needed to finish the quest. *On more than one occasion, it was noted that Sarthis Idren makes noises normally associated with the heavy breathing of an idle werewolf at an amplified volume, which stopped upon his being killed. * If Cragslane Cavern has been cleared prior to beginning this quest, eliminating the enemies there may not update the quest objective "Disrupt the Skooma trade". In order to complete this objective a total of seven bandits must be killed. The bandits do respawn (three each time, the first guard standing outside the cave, the second guarding the interior entrance and third being the chief bandit) so kill the bandits, use up some time and return to the cave to kill them a second round. If they haven’t respawned, wait for longer before returning. If playing on PC, try skipping this stage by using console commands: ''SetObjectiveCompleted FreeformRiften01 30 1 and SetStage FreeformRiften01 40 . First one to set current stage (disrupt skooma operation) to completed state, second one to set the next stage (report to Jarl) to active state. To see all stages of this quest, use the following command: sqo FreeformRiften01. PC Alternate: Use the console to ressurect one of the bandits inside repeatedly until the quest objective completes. * Sometimes, picking up the shipment manifest doesn't progress the quest, and the dialog options will not be available with the Jarl. The objective marker will still lead to Sarthis' bag, asking the Dragonborn to retrieve the evidence, even if though the note is in the their inventory. This can be fixed by placing the note back in the bag and then picking it up again. An alternate way is to "read" the manifest. This should also continue the quest. * Sometimes, Wujeeta will not spawn in Riften making it impossible to gain the rank of Thane through the Jarl's quest on the Skooma Trade *If the Dragonborn leaves Riften and fights a dragon while en route to the warehouse, the quest may fail and they will be unable to reacquire it. *Despite being given the key by the Jarl, and it being a criminal enterprise, it is still considered stealing to take anything in the warehouse. Plus, any lawful followers like Faendal will just respond to talk requests by saying "You're not supposed to be in here!", thus items can't be given to them. ru:Остановить торговлю скумой